Moonlight Passion
by lovlyangl
Summary: When evil wolves invade. Mac,his mate Stella and the team must fight to save NY. Full Summary inside. Sexual and violent torture. Reviews welcome. *Rated M*
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight Passion**

**A New Story by MacsLovlyAngl**

**I do not own these characters, just the story.**

Takes place the night before Halloween. Mac is walking through an alley when something bites him. Realizing he was bitten by a wolf, Mac and his team must save New York from the evil pack that has invaded. Choosing Stella as his mate, they find themselves trapped. Upon waking, Mac watches in horror as his mate is killed before his eyes. Believing her dead, he chooses a new mate. Now with Gillian by his side, he soon comes to realize that something about her just isn't right. Leaving Mac to now protect not only himself, but his team.

....................

**NY...The night before Halloween**

He was walking back from the crime scene. Leave it to the New York traffic to have him park his vehicle in the alley. As he neared the car he opened the trunk and placed his kit inside. Feeling like he was being watched, he turned and seen a giant wolf jump at his neck. Turning his head to the side, the wolf got a nip in his shoulder before Don shot it.

"Christ Mac. You okay? Let me see your neck."

"Hiss... it's not my neck. It's my damn shoulder. Get me to the Hospital."

Placing Mac in his car, Don rushed Mac over to the Hospital. While he waited for Mac to stitched he called Danny to let him know what happened.

"Messer." said Danny.

"Hey Danno, where are you and Stella right now?" asked Don.

"We're just finish up with the crime scene, why?" asked Danny.

"When you're done, you and Stella need to come over to the Hospital, Mac was bit by a wolf." said Don.

Danny laughed. "Very funny Don. What wolf ?"

"According to the zoo, they received a pack of wolves tonight. But one was missing on delivery. The rest were dead with their throats torn out."

"Um... you're kidding right ? Where's the wolf now ?" asked Danny.

"I'm not sure. I shot at it, but it took off." said Don.

"So you don't know whether it's dead or not ?" asked Danny.

"No I don't. Hold on... I got another call." said Don.

"Flack."

"Don it's Spence. We've got another DB for you. Central Park. Male, twenty five to thirty years old. Bullet hole through his chest and his throat has been torn out."

Don wasn't sure what the hell was going on. Two wolf attacks in one night.

"I'll be right there Spence. Secure the scene." said Don.

"Already done Don. But hurry." said Spence.

"Are you spooked Spence? That's not like you." laughed Don.

"Just shut the hell up and get here."said Spence.

"Alright man, relax. I'm on my way." said Don.

"Don...how's Mac?" asked Stella with concern.

"I don't know yet Stella. I have to go. Danny you come with me. We've got another male victim with his throat torn out." said Don.

"For Christ sakes. Halloween isn't till tomorrow. What's with all the haunts tonight?" asked Danny.

"I don't know. Stella keep us informed on Mac." asked Don.

"I will Don. Good luck." said Stella as she waited for news on Mac.

.............................................

Once Don and Danny left. Mac came walking out with the doctor.

"Excuse me, are you here for Mac Taylor?" asked the doctor.

"I am. How you feeling Mac?" asked Stella.

"Tired Stella. I just want to go home." said Mac.

"We can't release him unless someone goes with him. He can't be left alone for 48t hours." said the doctor.

"I'll stay with him." said Stella. "Let's go Mac. I'll help you to the car. Want to tell me what happened?"

"Later Stella. The only thing I want to do right now, is sleep." said Mac.

Wrapping her arm around Mac to steady him she took him home. When they arrived Mac asked...

"Where are Don and Danny?"

"They had another case. Male victim found with a gunshot wound to the chest and his throat torn out. Let's get you into bed." said Stella.

"I'm fine Stella. Just help me to the couch." Mac said.

Grabbing a pillow and a blanket she placed it under his head while covering him up.

"Are you warm enough, Mac?" Stella asked with concern.

"Yeah. Why don't you get some rest Stella. You can use my bed. I'll be fine out here." said Mac.

"I will Mac. But first I want to know what happened."

"I don't know. I was walking back to my car, when I heard a noise behind me. Turning around I seen the wolf ready to jump at my throat. So I turned my head to the side and he got my shoulder instead. Next thing I know Don shot it, but it took off."

"How many stitches, Mac?" asked Stella.

"Twenty. Which isn't bad when it could have killed me." said Mac.

"Yeah. Thank God for Don. Do you want anything before I settle in?" asked Stella.

"No. Just sleep. Thanks for staying Stella."

"Anytime Mac. That's what friends do." said Stella.

Getting up, she walked into Mac's room, dropped her clothes onto the floor and climbed into his bed.

....................

Later that night Mac woke with a wicked hunger. A wicked hunger that he couldn't control. Placing his hand under the blanket, he noticed his shaft rock hard. God such a craving he had to mate. Sniffing the air he smelled female. The scent of woman who was in heat.

Getting up from the couch he walked stiffly to his room and that's when he seen her. God she looked so tempting laying naked in his bed as the sheets had slipped from her body. Sniffing deep he could smell her aura coming from her heated core.

Walking closer to the bed Mac leaped onto her back and playfully bit her neck.

"Ouch... Mac... What are you doing?" asked Stella.

Trying to get him off her, she was having no success.

"Grrrrwl.... easy Stella. I just need to mate. Let me mate with you Stella." growled Mac.

Stella could feel the heat from Mac's breath burning through her skin. Driving her to lose all sense on reality. She couldn't speak, couldn't get a word out as Mac's heat was overpowering every one of her senses.

Nipping his teeth across her shoulders, her back, her hips to her bum. He caressed, stroked and bit, causing her to buck her pelvic off the bed.

_"Mac... please. I can't.... I..."_

Mac knew she had climaxed. He could smell and taste it. Wanting more of her taste, he flipped her over and spread open her legs.

"Look at you Stella." said Mac. "Do you feel your body craving mine? Do you feel the heat I'm spreading within you?"

She was to sexually charged to answer, she couldn't form a logical thought.

Lowering his head he scraped his fangs along her swollen bud, down to her core where his tongue danced, stroked and lapped at her second orgasm. Feeling her body spasm out of control she gripped his head, clenched her legs and raised herself off the bed for more.

Knowing she was more then ready for his invasion, Mac flipped her over, placing her on all fours and as he clamped down on Stella's nape, he plunged deep within her. So deep that she felt his shaft had torn her open.

Softly crying she felt his fingernails claw her back, marking her, making her his before pulling her up into his chest, as he growled out....

_**"Mine....you are mine, Stella."**_

Looking in the mirror, Stella noticed Mac's eyes were silver. A dark silver, almost black. Watching in shock, she seen his face pretrude, his nose become long, his fangs sharp and white. His body covered in fur.

"A wolf ? God damn it Mac. You're a wolf ?" cried Stella.

Turning her from the mirror so she wouldn't be able to see what he had become, he gave her one last plunge that sent his seed deep within her womb. Fertilizing her egg. Making sure that she knew, she would be his and his alone.

Collapsing from the passion Mac had fed her soul, Stella felt him lick her wounds.

_"I'm sorry Stella. I'm so sorry. I hope you can understand my need to make you mine. For so long I've dreamed of loving you, caressing you, taking care of you, having children with you. I can only hope when you wake that you will accept me. That you will allow me to become your mate for life."_

Stella could hear Mac's confession. She could feel his body change back to the man she had secretly loved for years. But she wasn't about to make it easy for him. Oh no. She would tease him endlessly until she was ready to tell him she'd accept his curse.

She knew he had become a wolf. She had seen it with her own eyes. She also knew there would be no turning back to life as they knew it.

But what they hadn't realized yet, was that someone out there was waiting for their opportunity to strike. To kill, to abuse, to take over what was known as New York city.

Turning over in his arms, she seen him intently staring at her. Telling her without words that he needed her to complete his life. Softly caressing her cheek, he lowered her head and kissed her anew.

_"Tell me you accept me as your mate Stella. Please give me the words." _whispered Mac._  
_

So much for teasing him she thought to herself. When he looked so sad, so alone, so frightened with this curse he had been given.

_"Yes Mac. Yes I will accept your curse. Yes I will become your mate. As we should have been long ago. I've always loved you Mac. I'm sorry I never had the courage to tell you."_

_"You are not the only one Stella. Think of it this way love. It took me turning into a wolf to tell you how I feel. But now that I have, I feel free. I feel like my soul can live again."_

_"Mac?"_

_"Yeah Stella?"_

_"How are we going to tell the team ?"_

_"One step at a time Stella. With care, with compassion, but most of all with understanding."_

Stella hoped Mac was right. She hoped the team would accept them once they found out what they had become. She had a feeling Don, Sheldon and Adam would understand. But Danny. That she wasn't sure of. Curling herself back under Mac's neck, they fell into sleep.

...........................

Waking from sleep, Stella noticed some guy standing at the end of their bed.

"Mac...wake up. There's someone here." said Stella.

Slowly waking up Mac sniffed the scent.

"You're the one that bit me. Why?" asked Mac. "I thought you were dead. I seen my Detective shoot you."

"I can't die with normal bullets, either can you. You are a shape shifter, a wolf." said the guy.

"I'm sorry." replied Mac.

"I've given you a great gift Mac. You've had a great honor bestowed upon you. Together you and I will fight the evil that is about to invade New York City. I also see you have chosen your mate. This is good. She already bares your mark."

"My mark ?" said Mac.

"Mhm. Look at your right shoulder."

Pulling his shoulder forward he seen the Pentagram, with a triple moon shaped symbol.

"That is the mark of our pack. Zimbu, you will meet the rest of your pack later. For right now we need you to rest. Rest and heal. I will be in contact with you tonight."

"What about my team ?" asked Mac.

"Your team will remain human Mac."

"They will need to know." said Mac.

"I know this. But they may not accept it. So you need to be very careful."

"I trust my team. We are a strong unit. I will need them to battle with us." said Mac.

"I'm afraid not Mac. They are human."

"I understand that. But I will not help you. Not without my team by our side." Mac replied for a second time.

"Fine. They may help. But if they are hurt you will be forced to kill them or turn them. Once you do this, you will start your own pack."

"What size is your pack?" asked Mac.

"I have sixty in my pack. You will build slowly over time. Also there may be other smaller packs that will merge with yours, increasing its size."

"How do I know these are good packs?" asked Mac.

"You'll know Mac. For one... they won't carry our symbol. Second... they will have a bitter odor to their skin. You'll know evil when you smell it. Trust me on that. I'm going to leave now. Rest and heal, I'll see you tonight."

Turning into a beautiful silver wolf, he leaped out the window into the night.

Running from their bed Stella looked at her shoulder in the mirror.

"Oh Mac...it's beautiful. Look at the symbol." cried Stella.

Mac smiled. Leave it to Stella to love it. Come to think of it, she was taking her new life rather well.

"Stella? Are you okay with being a wolf ? Are you sorry I made you my mate?" asked Mac.

"Oh Mac...no. Never could I be sorry. I love you Mac. There is nothing I would change from this night. Especially our love." cried Stella.

Watching his mate in all her naked glory, he could feel himself become erect.

_"Mac... your eyes... they've gone... Oh so silver."_ She panted out.

Sitting up on the bed she watched as he changed himself before her eyes. Turning into a beautiful silver wolf. Walking over she stroked his fur. Gripping her fingers in it, caressing it, stroking it, running her fingers through it as he rubbed his nose against her hips.

Feeling the shivers begin, she knew where Mac's nose and tongue were headed. God she could feel herself vibrate as he lapped his tongue in between her thighs. Spreading her legs out, he licked his tongue deep within her, causing her to spasm.

_"Change for me love. Change into your wolf form." _he growled in sexual need.

As she changed, they began playing with each other. Nipping, biting, stroking each other.

_**Knock, knock.**_

_"Who's that ?" _asked Stella._  
_

Changing back into their human form Stella threw on Mac's robe, while he sat on the couch.

"Who is it?" asked Stella.

"It's us Stel. Let us in. We came to check on Mac." said Danny.

Opening the door Stella let them in.

"Mm... sexy. Wow. Look at you Stel. Your hair is all messed up like a puppy dog." said Danny.

"That's enough Danny." said Mac.

"Sorry Mac. How ya feelin'?"

"Fine. Come in and shut the door. We need to talk." said Mac.

Sitting down, Stella started the coffee. While Mac started the story.

"Okay Mac. What is it?" asked Danny.

"Tonight I was bit by a wolf. A shape shifter."

Danny snickered, Don looked perplexed, Sheldon just listened.

"You're kiddin. Right?" said Danny.

"No Danny. I'm serious. We have trouble heading toward New York. We need to be ready. Tomorrow night you will meet the rest of the pack."

"The pack? Come on Mac. This is insane." said Don.

"Don... think back to tonight. Remember when you found me in the alley. The wolf that jumped at me. You shot it. Remember?"

"Yeah. I also remember it disappeared just as quickly even with my bullet in it." said Don.

"Come on you guys. I'm really not buying this. This is bullshit." said Danny.

Removing his shirt Mac showed his team the mark. Getting up Sheldon looked at it.

"Wow. That is amazing Mac. I've read up on stuff like this. Different folk lore. So you were welcomed by a pack, to fight another pack. Do you realize what an honor has been bestowed upon you?" asked Sheldon.

"I do Sheldon. Which is why we need to be prepared for what is going to hit New York."

"What about us, Mac? How are we to help if we are human?" asked Danny.

"The same way you help everyday Danny. Only you will be given silver bullets for your weapon. That way you will be able to attack the evil pack."

"Christ Mac. This is like a bad horror movie. What happens if we get bit? What then?" asked Don.

"Well Don. Then I'll have to convert you. You will become part of my pack." said Mac.

"But you just said you don't own the pack." said Don.

"I don't. The pack Stella and I belong to is the Zimbu pack. But once I get some members who join us, I will then become leader of my own pack. Trust me, I won't let you or any member of my team die. All we have to do is trust each other, like we have from the begining." said Mac.

"Stella? She's a wolf too?" asked Danny.

As Sheldon turned to a sound, he seen a beautiful silver wolf.

"Whoa...oh my God. Well hello there." said Sheldon.

Walking up to Sheldon, Stella rubbed her nose against his hand.

"You're beautiful, aren't you? Look at you." smiled Sheldon.

Stroking his hands deeper within Stella's fur, Mac started growling.

"Mac... did you... was that?"

Sheldon looked at the wolf, then at Mac. Then back to the wolf.

"Stella? Stella, dear Lord." said Sheldon.

"Get out. You're full of it Sheldon. I'm not buying into this game Mac. No way is that Stella." said Danny.

Jumping up on the couch, Stella layed her head in Danny's lap. Looking closer Danny seen her eyes go green.

"Holy Christ! You? Mac? A couple?" panicked Danny.

Pushing her nose playfully against Danny's hand, he stroked her.

"Mm..so soft Stella. Your fur is like silk." Danny winked at her.

Everyone could see Mac's face change. His nose became long, his eyes went silver and his fangs grew in length.

"Um... Danny. You might want to stop caressing Stella now. Danny? Now!" said Sheldon.

Looking up Danny seen Mac's face.

"Whoa... easy there boss." said Danny.

Mac smirked. Then turning toward his beautiful mate he said....

"Stella! Stop rubbing yourself against Danny."

Knowing Mac was jealous, she playfully barked at him.

"Behave Stella." said Mac.

"Woof, woof."

Jumping off Danny's lap she jumped up on Mac. Laying beside him she nudged him to stroke her. As he stroked, the team watched as her eyes fell to half mass.

"Christ Mac. This is alot to take in. I don't know if I want to be a wolf." said Don.

"You don't have to be, Don. Only if you are hurt. Then you will have no choice. Else you will die." said Mac.

Nodding that he understood, Mac was kind of shocked they were all taking so well.

"Any questions?" asked Mac.

"Not yet. Give us time Mac. We just found about your secret. We need time to process it." said Sheldon.

"That's fine. We'll meet in the morning at the lab. Be careful going home, and be alert." said Mac.

"We will. But first I need a drink. Coming Don? Sheldon?" asked Danny.

"Yeah. Yeah we are right behind you." said Don.

Mac knew it would take a while for his team to accept what they had learned. But he also knew that they would be there for each other, helping each other work through it as a team.

...................

Once the boys left, Stella stayed in her wolf form and nudged Mac into play.

"Stop Stella. Not now. I have work to do." said Mac.

Nudging him again, she playfully bit his ankle.

"Stella! Come on love. Change back." said Mac.

Changing back to her human form Mac realized she was naked.

"Mmm... remind me not to tell you to change back when we have company." smirked Mac.

Laughing, Stella seductively walked towards him and grinding her nakedness against him. Driving him to forget why he had told her no.

_"You love....are a distraction to my peace of mind."_

_"Mm..really. I rather like that. Let's see what else I can do to distract you."_

Grinding herself closer, Stella leaned in and bit into his neck.

_"Hiss...."_

Turning himself to face her, he picked her up and carried her to the bearskin rug in front of the fireplace.

Laying her upon it, he caressed his fingertips across her shivered flesh. Tracing each and every curve that was his sensual mate. Watching in fevered passion as her body began to twist, slither and rock from each new caress he gave her.

He could feel himself and her, become erotically worked up as he continued to stroke, caress, pet the inside of her thighs till he reached her warm, sweet, wet sheath. Spreading her legs wide, he lowered his head and touched her swollen bud with the tip of his tongue.

Sliding it up and around her, he could feel and taste her moistness. So passionate, so flavorful that his need to taste more become an obsession. Clamping down on her, he suckled with his lips, as she writhe and twisted on the rug.

Knowing she was drowning in his touch, he slid himself up upon her. Bracing his hands on each side of her. Looking into her eyes, watching the erotic expressions play across her face. The placing himself on her core, she felt the pressure of his thickness open her wide.

So sensual, each stroke passionately concise, until he was fully within her. Not moving, not wanting the pulsating to end, he lowered his form to bite into her neck. No longer could she breathe, no longer could she hold the multiple orgasms that were building from her mates touch.

_"Please Mac... I want you to move. I want to feel you deep within me."_

Hearing her cries he sensually moved within her. Each plunge, each stroke with precision and care. Driving her into the throws of ecstacy, until he felt her body collapse under his. Then with one last deep plunge, he poured himself deep within her.

Laying himself restfully on top of her, she caressed her fingertips along his back. Telling him without words that he had satisfied her every need. Her every dream, with his passionate love.

"I love you Mac."

"I love you too, Stella."

Rolling over with her in his arms they changed into their wolf form. Curling up into each others fur, they fell into sleep.

................................

When the boys got to the bar, they ordered drinks.

"What's your take on this Danno?" asked Don.

"I don't know Don. It's alot to take in, man. I mean, wolves. Come on. This is the year 2008, plus it's like one of those B movies."

"Hah... yeah. We've gone back in time." said Don.

"You are taking this way to easy Sheldon. Aren't you bothered at all?" asked Danny.

"Nah. It's really not that unbelievable. Just read up on your Folk Lore, Danny. You'll find it easier to accept." said Sheldon.

As Danny was about to say something else, he seen four big guys walk into the bar.

"I think we may have some trouble here Don."

Watching the guys enter, they headed towards the bar.

"Four beers. We'll be sitting over here." said the guys.

Sitting up on the stools across from them, Don tried to hear what they were saying.

"Tell me again, who we are to kill?"

"Someone named Keifer. He's the leader of the Zimbu pack. Once we defeat him, the others will scatter."

"How many are in his pack?"

"Last count was sixty. It could be more by now."

"Where do we find them?"

"They have a home over on 412 9th street. That is where we will meet up with Griffin. He's our informant on the inside."

Don Looked at Danny and Sheldon. Getting up they walked out of the bar.

"We need to call Mac." said Don.

"Taylor."

"Mac it's Don. We need you to meet is at the bar downtown. We've just overheard a hit being put on your pack. We've got four guys who are just finishing up their beers. If we hurry we should be able to get there before them."

"What's the address Don?" asked Mac.

"412 9th street. Hurry Mac. We'll meet you there."

"What's going on Mac?" asked Stella.

"We need to go love. Don just called. He overheard a hit being planned against our pack."

"Let's get going then, Mac. How much time do we have?" asked Stella.

"I'm not sure. Don said they were just finishing up their beers."

"Do you think they're wolves?" asked Stella.

"No. Don seems to think they are some kind of hunters. You ready?"

"Mhm... let's go." said Stella.

Heading out into the streets of New York. Mac knew this was the first time they would test their abilities as wolves.

TBC....


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the address, it was quiet. Almost to quiet.

"I don't like this Mac. Something isn't right." said Stella.

Changing into his wolf form with Stella at his side. They cautiously walked in. Searching the home, they heard a sound coming from the basement.

"You hear that Mac? Someone is in the basement." said Danny.

Taking the stairs one at a time, they heard the click. As they turned, they smelled the gas.

As the vapors seeped through, Mac turned back to human form.

"Shoot the door. Danny... hurry, before we all die." called Mac.

Feeling the gas take affect. they all passed out.

When they woke a few hours later, they were all in one room. All except for Stella. Looking around, Mac sniffed through the door. Then turning back into human form, he said...

"Where is Stella? I can't smell her."

"I'm not sure Mac. I'm still groggy, and I have one hell of a headache." said Don.

While Danny, Don, Sheldon, Adam and Mac searched. They seen someone pull the drape across in the other room. Turning to face the light, Mac seen his mate. She was in full human form, chained to a wall.

"Oh my God... Stella. What the hell is going on Mac?" asked Sheldon.

"I don't know Sheldon."

Seeing the door open, a masked man walked in. Nearing Stella's side, he pulled out a hunting knife.

"This isn't good Mac. He has a skinning knife. What is he planning to do?" asked Danny

As they watched, Mac turned into wolf form and began scratching on the door. All he knew in that moment, was he had to get out and save his mate. While the others watched, with horror filled eyes, he sliced thinly down Stella's arms, legs, chest, back. Just like you would to an animal you had hunted.

Hearing her screams coming through some mic, Mac ran back to the window. Watching in horror, as the bastard began skinning her. Watching as he peeled back her skin, exposing her muscle and tissue.

Bashing at the window, butting it with his head as the others helped, they couldn't get in. Then as they looked with tears, they seen the knife come down on her chest. Slicing, opening, exposing her organs. Then with one final plunge, he pulled out her heart.

Silence filled the room, as Mac's bloody fingers and knuckles covered his tear stained face.

The team stood in silence, in tears. Knowing at this time, no words would help. She was gone. His partner, his mate, stolen from him. From who... they weren't sure.

Hearing the click on the lock, Mac ran to the door full force, but as it opene no one was there. It was done automatically. Heading out with caution, they neared the room where Stella was still chained. Taking their guns, they shot the chains that bound Stella's arms, and as she fell, Mac wrapped her in his arms.

As the team listened, they heard...

_"From this moment on, I vow revenge. We will hunt, seek, and destroy. Now start searching for clues. I'm taking Stella with me."_

"Are you sure that's wise Mac? What if they come for you?" asked Danny.

"They've done all they set out to do for now. Now it is a game of hunt or be hunted. This time, we will succeed in our revenge. We do it for my mate, my love, your partner." cried Mac.

Nodding that they understood, they watched as Mac walked from the house with his mate in his arms.

"Think he'll be okay?" asked Danny.

"He'll never be okay, Danny. Now start processing." said Don.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Gillian/Mac scene

---------------------------------

After Mac had buried Stella and said his goodbye. He headed home to prepare and plan his revenge. As he rounded the corner near his home, he seen the team waiting for him.

"How ya doing Mac?" asked Danny.

Not saying anything, he unlocked his door, walked into his bedroom and shut the door. All he knew was that he needed a few minutes to himself. So many of his memories came flooding back with Claire. He just couldn't figure why he was so unlucky in love.

Hearing the knock at the door, he turned and said...

"Come in."

As the door opened, Gillian walked through. Quiet at first, using caution. Knowing if she got to close, Mac would smell her. Yes she was wolf. Had been wolf for five years now. Her deceased husbands pack was over 700, and growing.

"Mac... I heard about Stella. I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am. I know how much you loved her." said Gillian.

"Yeah? That's life for us, isn't it Gillian? We find someone to love and then they disappear from our lives forever." said Mac.

"Yes... it is Mac. But we are strong. We learn to survive and move on. Look... I need to let you know, we have quite a battle ahead of us. This tribe of wolves must be found before all hell breaks loose in New York." said Gillan.

Mac stared at her intently. Then his eyes went pure silver.

"Which pack are you with Gillian? Don't say your not, I can smell your heat. It's driven into my senses. I can feel myself respond to your scent. I can see your breasts telling me to touch, stroke, lick, until you are shuddering under me." said Mac.

"I'm sorry Mac. I don't mean to give off a scent. But your eyes are so intense. So powerful, it can't be helped. It's our instinct to mate. It's just the way we are bred. My pack is Timboli, we've been a solid group for five years now. I have over 700 members. At this time my tribe is trying to find a mate for me who is worthy of running the pack."

"Why don't you just run it Gillian? You've been doing so for five years." said Mac.

"No Mac. I haven't. My mate was running it. He died a year ago. I'm not allowed to be a leader. The males are the dominate mate. They run the packs."

"Why would you allow your pack to chose your mate. That should be your decision." said Mac.

"I don't have time Mac. The Jamawaii pack is already here. I have to be mated immediately. Else they will be allowed to battle for my place. To be honest, I don't want to lose my pack." said Gillian with sadness.

Mac looked at her again, then moving toward the door he told the team to leave him. Once they had left, he turned toward Gillian with hunger. Stalking toward her, he could see her fear, he could smell her scent as it soared through his nasals exciting his groin.

Taking his hands he pulled her hair from the bun. Watching in pleasure as it released and flowed down her back. Then wrapping his hands within it, he leaned in and sniffed her hair, her ear, her throat as his tongue came out and licked a path between her breasts.

Feeling her body straighten like a bow, Mac realized she was easily aroused. Continuing to stroke his tongue across her throat he reached her full lips. Teasing, tasting, nipping. Causing her to cry out as her orgasm burst within her.

Becoming rougher, Mac pulled on her shirt and bra as it tore open, exposing her beautiful round breasts. Clamping down with his teeth, she bucked into him while her hands gripped and clawed into his shoulder blades.

Following a path to her belly, he twirled his tongue within. Deeper as he stroked long hot licks to her hips, in between her thighs and as he neared her sheath, he clamped down onto her through her pants. Soaking her, as she poured out onto them.

Feeling his body begin to change he tossed her onto the bed, watching as her body bucked and grew fur, long, strong, sharp nails and pointed teeth. Watching as her wolf form brought her up on all fours, waiting, seeping fluid down her fur, begging to be taking with his thickened shaft.

Fully formed into the wolf Mac jumped on the bed and playfully bit her neck. Not ready to give her his seed. Just teasing, playing, toying with her, trying to get her to bite back. As they teased each other in their wolf form, they realized they were both ready to mate.

Bowing down in front, with her back end facing up Mac bit down on her neck at the same time he plunged deep within her. So wild, so lost. So out of control now. As they growled, barked and finally howled as he released his seed within her.

Carefully releasing himself from her, he changed back. Then laying side by side they spoke not a word for a few minutes.

"Mac... are you going to be okay? Do you think you will be able to protect the pack and New York?" asked Gillian.

Turning Gillian in his arms, he looked into her eyes as he caressed her face.

"I promise you Gillian. Not only do I vow revenge on Stella's death. But also over our pack. I promise you that once all this is behind us. You and I will begin a life together. For my vows are taken very seriously. You are my mate now Gillian and it will be a cold day in hell before I lose another wife.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

It had worked. Gillian's plan had worked. How trusting Mac was after losing his mate. Oh... if he only knew she was still alive. That's right, alive. She had to admit that cloning had it advantages. So did those scientists she hired. They had made the perfect human clone. Even Mac didn't notice the difference as he carried his mate to her burial.

Getting up out of the bed she looked down upon the street and seen Byron waiting for her message. Opening the window she tossed out the small tape.

"Get this to Stella. Show her that Mac truly thinks she is dead." said Gillian with her mind.

"Then can we have her our leader? Can we eat her?" asked Byron.

"No. You are not to touch her. You may play with her any way you see fit. But do not kill her, understand?" said Gillian.

"Yes Gillian. We understand." said Byron.

Running back to the pack hidden under the tunnels of New York. Byron passed the tape to Devon.

"Is the tape for the female beast inside?" asked Devon.

"It is. Gillian said we can play with her once she watches the tape. I can't wait. I want to lick her and stroke her. Then I'm going to make her howl." sneered Byron.

Slapping Byron aside, he hissed..._ "you'll wait your turn. For she deserves a real beast first. Though I promise not to tire her." _said Devon.

Unlocking the door, Devon looked at the female beast chained to the bed.

"I have something for you too watch. It has to do with your mate. He's moved on. He knows you are dead. Watch... watch and see as he shows you how much he's in love with his new mate. The beautiful leader of our pack, Gillian." said Devon.

Turning on the television Stella watched. Watched as tears poured from her eyes. Mac did think she was truly dead. He had moved on, chosen a new mate. A mate that was going to kill him and his team, leaving Gillian able to take over New York.

As Stella turned away Devon shut it off.

"What's the matter female beast? Are you all lonely and wet now. Has your mate left you for another. Do you need to release your angered passion? Allow me to help you with that." sneered Devon.

Walking up to her he tore her shirt from her body, followed by her bra. Admiring her beautiful breasts as he pulled at her jeans and panties till they were stripped from her. Leaving her naked in front of his eyes.

Not wanting to be gentle for he could feel his shaft already rock hard, he placed his four fingers deep within her. Biting, nipping, suckling on her breasts. Leaving them torn, scratched and sore. Stella fought with all her might not to allow him the pleasure of seeing her release. But as he added another finger and had them seductively dancing within her she couldn't stop the cry that escaped.

"Mm... I knew you'd like that. Would you like to see my swollen shaft? I promise not to hurt you too much with it. It's very thick, very large and long." groaned Devon.

Stella was panicking, she could already see it through his pants. All she knew in that moment, was there was no way it would enter her without tearing her. Closing her eyes as he positioned himself on top of her, he told her to look at him.

Refusing to obey, he slapped her across the mouth.

"I said look at me female beast. Look at me now or I will torture you instead of loving you." said Devon.

Slowly opening her eyes Stella could feel her body tire. Keeping focused on his eyes he gave her the first few inches, watching as she inhaled and held her breath from the already excruciating pain.

"It helps if you relax female beast. Let your legs go pliant, that's it, just allow yourself to feel me stretch your walls wide. Let yourself feel it. For as much as you hate me and I know you do. You can't deny yourself the passion I'm feeding you." moaned Devon.

He was right. She knew he was right. For each inch he added she could feel her orgasm build. Then as he was fully within her, she pulsated against his shaft as the orgasm overtook her. Seductively sliding himself in and out of her, he didn't see her facial features change and as he looked at her she bit his cheek, God... he could feel his flesh tear. Punching her in the jaw he knocked her out cold.

Climbing off her he seen his skin within her teeth. Taking a cloth, he covered his face and left the room.

"Is it my turn now? Can I have her?" asked Byron with excitement.

"Yes Byron. Take her. She's out cold so she won't fight you. Do you have your keys to lock the door when you are done?" asked Devon.

"I do Devon. I do. See you soon." snickered Byron.

Walking into the room Byron was already excited. He couldn't wait to taste her, to take what Devon had left for him. Bending down towards her face to kiss her, Stella brought up her head and bit into his neck. As he tried to scream, he couldn't. He knew he would soon be facing death.

Releasing her hold for a second, she hissed...

"Unlock my chains and I will let you live. Do it... if you don't, you will die." said Stella.

Grabbing the keys from his pocket he unlocked her right hand. Then as he reached for her left, she bit down into his neck, and ripped out his jugular. Knowing she was going to have to hide him, she pushed him under the bed and used the blanket to cover anyone from seeing under there.

Standing straight, she tried to work her muscles best she could. But she soon realized she had broken her right arm. Taking a piece of her blouse, she ripped it and tied her arm best she could. She knew she wouldn't be able to venture out from the tunnel yet. It was still daylight. She would have to wait till nightfall. After they had started their hunt.

Putting on what were left of her torn clothes, she prayed that no one came to check on her. For she knew if they did. She would have no chance of saving her mate from the evilness of Gillian.

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Mac's home he and Gillian were upstairs discussing their plans with the team, while Danny protected the downstairs.

Hearing the knock he answered the door.

"Hello... can I help you?" asked Danny.

"I'm hear to see my leader, Gillian. Is she about?" asked Devon.

"Of course. Come in, I'll get her for ya." said Danny.

As Danny went to walk upstairs he felt the pain as his eyes quickly closed. Dragging him out, they took him back to their tunnel.

**Meanwhile...**

As Stella waited she wasn't sure if it was night yet. The tunnels were dark, damp and cold. Hearing nothing but silence she decided to try her escape. Standing up she neared the entrance of her door when she heard the voices.

Running back to her bed she replaced the shackles back on, being careful not to lock them. Closing her eyes she pretended sleep. Waiting till they walked past, she got up and watched them toss someone into the corner.

Trying not to be seen she watched as they chained him to the tunnel wall. Then she heard the cry. The cry that belonged to Danny. Trying to block her ears from his screams she knew they were torturing him.

"Devon...get the branding iron." yelled Jallen.

Reaching into the fire pit, Devon pulled out the red hot poker. Passing it to Jallen, he placed it an inch from Danny's cheek. Watching as he back his head up, Jallen laughed.

"Mm... this is going to be fun. Nothing like the smell of human flesh burning in pain." he laughed.

Placing the hot poker onto his cheek, Danny screamed. Then as they branded the other side he screamed again. God... he wished they would just kill him and get it over with. Tossing down the poker, they striped him of his shirt.

"Grab me three pieces of coal with the thongs. Hurry." said Jallen.

Picking up one piece at a time, Jallen placed the first one deep within Danny's flesh till it was embedded partially inside. Then taking the second piece, he grinded it into his other breast leaving Danny to finally pass out from the pain.

....................

When the screaming stopped. Stella ran back to her bed and climbed in. Hearing the door open she hoped they hadn't come to rape her again.

"She's out man. Let's go get our hunt on. I'm starving for some fresh meat." said Jallen.

"I hear you. The pickings around New York are scarce during the day." said Devon.

Once Stella was sure they were gone, she got up and walked down the hall. Turning on the light she tried not to gag. They had branded Danny, over both his cheeks. Then looking at his chest she seen the chunks of coal inside.

Not being able to tell if he was alive or dead. Stella carefully shook him as the scent of burnt skin overtook her nasals.

_"Danny... Danny..."_ she whispered. Come on Messer answer me." cried Stella.

Knowing he was passed out she removed the coal pieces from his chest leaving giant burn holes. Crying soft tears Stella knew she had to get them out of there before the pack came back. Looking in her pocket where she had placed the key. She prayed that it would open Danny's chains like it had hers.

Feeling the cuff loosen, Danny fell into her arms.

_"Mm... augh..."_ as he cried out in extreme pain.

_"Shh... it's okay Danny. I'm going to get us out of here but you need to help me. Danny? Don't pass out on me. Get up... I can't do this by myself, you're to heavy." _cried Stella.

Pulling himself up with her help. They headed through the tunnels.

_"Damn it... which way? It's so dark, I can't see." _said Stella.

Knowing she would have to make a calculated guess. They headed down the left side.

...................................

**Meanwhile, **

Gillian was sitting around the table with her mate and their men.

"Have you seen Danny, Sheldon?" asked Mac.

"No. Not since earlier. Wasn't he suppose to be guarding the front door?" asked Sheldon.

"Oh Mac... that would be my fault." said Gillian. "I asked him to head over to my office and pick a file. I hope that was alright?"

Caressing his mates cheek he whispered... "It's fine Gillian, no worries." said Mac.

While Gillian smiled wickedly Mac informed his team to watch for any signs of danger. As they left for their patrols of the city Devon walked in to see Gillian. Nearing her side Mac caught a hint of his first mate. But how could that be? She was dead and buried. He had buried her himself.

"Mac... could you excuse us for a few minutes, please?" asked Gillian.

Giving Gillian the oddest look he felt a heat slither down his back. A heat of knowing something about this night wasn't right.

"Of course. I'll be in the other room." said Mac.

Sniffing the air Mac was now convinced Devon had his Stella all over him. Her scent was unique. One Mac had embedded in his nostrils. Could his Stella be alive? Or was this evil creature the one who killed her? Questions he needed answered.

Flipping up his cell, he called Danny.

_"Come on Danny, where are you?"_

Flipping down his phone he heard his mate and Devon come out.

"I'll call you soon Gillian. Take care, Mac." said Devon.

Walking out the door Mac knew he had to follow.

"I need to head out for a bit love. I have some paperwork to take care of. I'll be back soon." said Mac.

Kissing her cheek, he left.

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

Back in the tunnel, Stella realized they had taken the wrong way.

"Shoot... damn it. We have to go back Danny. I came the wrong way." said Stella.

Moaning in pain, he said...

_"I can't stel... you go. Come back for me." _moaned Danny.

"No... I won't leave you Danny. You have no means of defense. Now let me see your wounds." said Stella.

Looking at his cheeks she could see the branding was deep. Already infection was setting in. Checking on his burns next she noticed they were sealed.

"Danny... you are going to have too get up. I'm not sure how much time we have left. All I know is... if we get caught, I'll be raped again and you'll be tortured to death." said Stella.

"What? They raped you Stella? the bastards raped you?" asked Danny.

"There is no time for this Danny. We need to get moving." said Stella.

Pulling him up, she threw his arm over her shoulder and helped drag him back down the tunnel. Nearing the entrance of where they started, they heard someone coming.

Pulling Danny as hard as she could she dragged him into her room. Tossing him against the wall she told him not to move.

Listening, she heard...

"I spoke with Gillian, everything is ready for tonight. Fallon and Fendor are out catching the one named Don Flack now. He'll be brought here and tortured like his friend." said Devon.

"What about the female beast? What do we do about her?" asked Jallen.

"You don't worry about her, she's mine. I'll keep her chained to that bed and have my way with her any time I please. Or at least till she dies. Now go get everything set up for Don's arrival." said Devon.

Hearing Devon leave Stella knew she would only have one to deal with. Waiting for him to walk by she changed into her wolf form and jumped at his neck. Shaking him between her jowls she tore out his throat. Spitting it out on him she watched as his nerves shook his body till they finally died.

"Come on Danny. Danny... wake up." said Stella.

She knew he was out cold. She could feel the fever burning through his body.

"Please Danny... I need you to wake up. Only Mac can save you. He needs to change you. If you don't help me get you out of here, you will die." cried Stella.

Pulling him up she felt her broken shoulder snap. Holding back a scream she bit down on the door with tears in her eyes. Then using her broken shoulder along with her good one, she dragged Danny along the tunnel.

**Meanwhile... **

Mac was watching the tunnel entrance. He had seen Devon leave. Jumping down he sniffed the entrance. Picking up on two scents, he realized one was Danny and the other was his mate.

Running into the tunnel he seen his mate dragging Danny by his shirt.

Changing back into human form, he called her name.

"Stella... Stella..." he howled.

Turning she froze. There he was, her mate. Standing with his weathered stance, his deep sinister looks. Such hunger Stella felt. Such a need to mate. But more then that was an anger to hate him for thinking her dead.

Controlling her temper, she yelled...

_**"Mac... I need you..."**_

Interrupting her, he said... _"I need you too, love. Please... forgive me for thinking you dead. I love you Stella, I never stopped loving you."_

_**"Never mind that Mac, you need to change Danny. He's near death."**_

Running towards her he seen his partner all scared and on the edge of death. Changing into his wolf form Mac bit down onto his jugular and scratched the surface of his chest. Transfering his saliva into Danny they watched as his transformation took effect.

"Why is he quivering like that, Mac?" asked Stella.

"It's normal love. His body is changing. It won't be long now." said Mac.

Turning his mate to face him, he whispered...

"I need you to listen to me Stella. I've taken a new..."

_"I know Mac. You chose Gillian as your mate. I'm actually quite surprised. You are usually good at sniffing out evil. Makes me wonder if she was always a temptation to you. Well let me tell you... while you were fucking Gillian, I was being raped by another. Raped Mac. I had to suffer as his teeth dug into my breast, tore at my flesh. Then to have him shove his hand up into me, deeper, till he made me cry out from my orgasm. Then as he entered me I felt like he was tearing me wide open. I tried to close my eyes, but each time I tried, he'd slap me. I can still hear his words..._

_"I can feel your walls pulsating. Just relax, let your legs fall. Then it won't hurt as much. But it did hurt Mac, it more then hurt. He took what belonged to me. Me... my body, my soul. He stole it all. And for that... for that I should forever hate you."_

Mac could tell Stella was hurt. He could see the pain in her eyes that he thought her dead. That he had moved on with another. But yet... yet she said... she should hate him. Not that she did. But that she should. Letting him know that once this was over he would have to fight like hell to win her love and trust back.

_"I don't ever expect you to forgive me Stella. I wouldn't even concider asking it of you. Once we save our city, I'll understand if you decide to find another. I promise to let you go." _said Mac.

Hearing Danny shake himself off, they both turned.

"Oh my... you are gorgeous Danny. Look at your fur. It's pure silver and your eyes. They have to be the bluest of blue I've ever seen." smiled Stella.

Changing back to human form Stella seen Danny's tears.

"What's the matter Danny? Why are you crying?" asked Stella.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you Stella. I didn't mean to listen."

Caressing Danny's cheek, she whispered...

"It's okay. Now let's go take back New York."

As they headed to the entrance of the tunnel they were surrounded.

_**"Well, well... looks like we've got an audience for Don's torture session. Take them,"**_ yelled Gillian.

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

Once they had Mac in a cage so he couldn't escape. They dragged Stella back to the room locking her in.

"I'll be back for you in a bit. I can honestly tell you, you will not like the lesson I'll be teaching you female beast for escaping." yelled Devon.

Slamming the door shut and locking it. They forgot Stella had the key. Spitting it out of her mouth onto her hand she cautiously neared the door. Making sure no one was there she unlocked it and headed back down the tunnel in her full wolf form. Ignoring the agonizing pain in her shoulder she sniffed the air.

**Meanwhile...**

Mac was going insane in the cage, he could see Don chained to the pit that they had yet to ignite. He knew they were going to burn him. Burn him with slow, agonizing torture. Starting at the feet. Looking around, he seen Danny in the corner trapped between two of the guards. Trying to get his attention Mac told him with his eyes to change.

Looking towards the entrance Danny seen Stella limping down the tunnel. Baring her teeth she lunged at Gillian, the same time Danny changed.

Seeing Stella in her path Gillian changed into her wolf form just in time. Battling with each other, the others watched. Knowing not to interfere with the female battle.

As Mac watched with great pain he could see Stella's fur turn bright red from the bites Gillian was giving her. He knew with her broken shoulder she was too weak to fight.

Banging his head against the metal cage repeatedly Mac finally got the door open. Without a thought to consequences he lunged at Gillians throat, tearing it out as Stella went flying across the room.

Watching as she spasmed, he ran over to his mate and licked her. Then turning into human form he leaned down beside her.

"Mac... what do you want to do about the rest of them? They are all scattering." said Danny.

"Let them go. We need to get Stella to safety, nothing else matters." said Mac.

...................................

When they were back at the house. Sheldon was in the room working on Stella. While Mac paced the floors.

"Come on Mac, you need to relax." said Danny.

"How can I relax Danny. I can't blame Stella for hating me the way she does. How does a man who is in love with a beautiful woman like Stella not even recognize a clone?" asked Mac.

"You're being to hard on yourself Mac. Both Sheldon and Adam inspected that laboratory. They said they had never seen anything like it. It was top of the line. None of us knew, Mac. Not one of us could tell she was a clone." said Danny.

Turning to face the window, Mac wondered if Stella would ever be able to forgive him."

In the room Sheldon had done all he could. Now it was just a matter of time for her to heal. Looking her over he wondered how the hell she could have survived the torture she received sexually. Her body was bitten and torn in spots that would have lasting affects.

Heavily sedating her again, Sheldon walked out to work on Danny.

"You can see her now Mac. Though she won't wake for a while." said Sheldon.

Nodding that he understood, he walked into the room and seen her torn body.

Changing into his wolf form. He laid his head across her chest watching her sleep with a lone tear in his eye. Finally closing his eyes he fell into sleep with her.

Later that night Mac felt the soft stroke of a hand across his fur. Waking up he turned toward his mate and seen her looking at him. Changing back into his human form, he whispered...

_"Stella... how you feeling, love?"_

_"Sore... sore and in pain. Where's Sheldon?"_

_"I'll get him, love."_

Tossing on a robe he called Sheldon into the room. Nearing the door Sheldon noticed she was awake.

"Stella... how you feeling?" asked Sheldon.

"Sore... like I can't breathe from the pain." said Stella.

Taking out a syringe, Sheldon gave her more morphine.

"How's Danny? Is he okay?" asked Stella.

"He's fine Stella. His scars will always remain. But besides that, he's doing great."

"Thanks Sheldon."

"You're welcome, Stella. Try and rest. I'll be back to check on you later."

Leaving the room Sheldon could see Mac's pain. Touching his shoulder, Sheldon let him know without words to give her time to forgive him.

With Sheldon out of the room. Mac could see Stella fading fast from the Morphine. Sitting down beside her he stroked her beautiful hair.

_"I love you Stella. Always loved you. I also didn't stop after you died. It was not my intention to marry Gillian. She came to me asking for my help to save her pack. We were under the impression that she needed a mate to run it. I should have known to check into her first. But I was so emotional with losing you that the only thing on my mind was revenge. Which is why I joined her and took her as my new mate."_

Whispering, Stella said...

_"Regardless, you bought into her game Mac. Which means she was able to tempt you, tempt you without even thinking twice. You were weak. Whether it be from losing me or not. You should have dug deeper to find me. You should have known in your heart I wasn't dead."_

Turning to her side she dismissed him without a second thought.

Leaving the room, Mac realized she was right. He should have known in his heart she was alive. He did fail her. No matter what way anyone looked at it. He was to blame for her pain and torture.

Leaving the room Sheldon tried to stop him.

"Mac... where are you going?"

"I'm leaving Sheldon. When Stella wakes, tell her I've left. Make sure Don knows to run the pack. Tell him to take care of Stella. Promise me Sheldon."

Walking out the door, Mac didn't look back.

**One week Later...**

He was running in the wild. God how he loved to run. He was so happy to be free, free from the stress of the life he once lived. As he came to the clearing, he seen a female wolf. She was a very pretty wolf as she sat there almost smiling at him.

Teasing her in a circle he barked at her to play.

Getting up she ran into the woods looking behind her to make sure he was following. Coming to a river, she jumped in and disappeared under the water.

Whining with concern, Mac jumped in to find her, and ass he turned he seen her standing there. She was in full human form, her beautiful chestnut curls danced as did her beautiful eyes.

Changing into his human form he swam toward shore, walking out naked. Not caring who was watching or who may be lurking. As he neared her his eyes showed his sadness. Sadness from the way he had hurt her. Bringing up her hand she caressed his face.

"Hello Mac."

With tears dancing in his eyes, he choked out...

_"I'm sorry Stella. Sorry I hurt you. I didn't do it intentionally. But you were right. I should have looked harder that day. I should have known it wasn't you. But I was so lost..."_

Placing her hands on his lips she told him to shh...

_"It's okay Mac. I was wrong too. I should have known you'd be distraught with my loss. We've both made mistakes that we are sorry for. But I want to move on from that. It's been agony not having you beside me. I can't live without you Mac. Just as you can't live without me. Our love is embedded in our hearts, deep within where it can never be removed."_

_"I know this Stella. I've known it all along. But I also knew you would have to figure that out for yourself. You needed to come to terms with the pain and suffering you were forced to live. You needed time to heal from the inside out. That's why I left. To give you that time you needed without having me playing on your feelings. But I've never stopped loving you. Ever. Always you've been my mate, my lady, my wife."_

Taking her into his arms he carried her into the water. Standing her on her feet he touched his lips to the tip of her whispering...

_"Stella... I promise from this day forward to love you, care for you, tenderly, passionately, love you, even after we part in death. You are my strength Stella. My pillar of wisdom, hopes and dreams that make our lives complete."_

Not giving her a chance to respond he crushed his lips to hers. Deepening the kiss, their tongues went wild in fevered passion.

Their hands, caressed , danced, touched in burning desires. Then lifting her onto his already thick shaft, he went wild. Wild as the waves, the surge of sensual erotic power swallowed them both under. Neither caring if they could breathe, for the only thing that mattered was their love that had been reborn. Reborn in Gods most magical place.... the Wild.

**The End.**


End file.
